


Finding Art in Crime and Pain

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Desperation, Don't want to spoil the ending, F/F, M/M, Poverty, Sad, based on Partners in Crime by Set It Off, but like at least one of them die, cop!Amelia, implied China/Russia (Hetalia), suggested Female America (Hetalia: Axis Powers), this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Julchen and Madeline have always made a living off stealing from others. They're poor, desperate, and hopelessly in love. A classic mixture for tragedy, especially when you add in the perfect storm of cockiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavily influenced by Partners in Crime by Set It Off (feat Ashley Costello)  
> I mean, if you listened to it and read this at the same time you would find quite a few lyrics mixed in.

Madeline kept her head down, hands curled around the uncomfortably warm metal, damp with her perspiration. Julchen had promised that her hoodie was baggy enough to conceal it, but her nerves told her someone would know too soon. Julchen walked ahead of her, pretending to peruse the shelves for anything she might want to buy. They touched nothing, however. They had to be careful about that. 

“Don’t worry, love. This will go without a hitch, promise.” Julchen grinned. 

Maddie returned the smile, but it was mostly forced. Julchen kissed her quickly, a hand on her face, searching her eyes. “We have just enough to wait a few more days if you aren’t ready.” Julchen reminded her.

Madeline shook her head and straightened her shoulders, taking a deep breath. “No, I’m great. This’ll be a breeze, right?”

Julchen’s grin returned and she nodded, pulling away. “Absolutely. We can get the most expensive box of pancakes you want tonight, promise. We might even be able to get a good hotel.”

“Sounds like we should get this done then, eh?” Madeline smiled, pleased with that. “It’s as empty as it’s going to get.” 

Julchen agreed and gestured for Madeline to follow her to the front of the store. Little did they know, someone had already seen them and alerted the owner. The cashier was nowhere to be seen. Madeline looked worriedly at Julchen when they found the front empty. 

Julchen gave her a reassuring smile and rang the bell. A man came to the front. A tall, intimidating male with a muscular build and a frightening glare. His hair was white and his face set. “You need to leave my store.” 

Russian. Maddie was certain of it. She did not hesitate to pull the gun on him, her hand impressively steady. “Open the register right now.” 

“Nyet. I will not.” 

“You will or we will shoot.” Julchen said fiercely in that tone that Maddie was addicted to hearing. Maddie could not help but smile upon hearing it. Besides, smiling made it harder to run facial recognition.

“Ivan, open the register. Give the ladies the money.” An Asian man spoke up behind the Russian. Maddie had not noticed him before because he was so much smaller in comparison with Ivan.

Julchen instantly pointed her gun at the Asian. “Listen to your friend, Ivan. We don’t want to hurt anyone. We just need the money.”

Ivan glanced at the Asian and the smaller man nodded. Ivan nodded as well and began entering a code to open the register.

That’s when Madeline started hearing the faint sound of sirens. “You called the cops?” she snapped, hand shaking.

“No.” The Asian said. 

Maddie looked at Julchen. They both knew it was a lie. “Move faster.” Julchen hissed, and Madeline could hear the concern in her voice. 

Ivan started handing the drawer over to them and Madeline hurriedly emptied its contents into their bag while Julchen kept her gun trained on the Asian. Ivan refused to move when the Asian appeared to be in danger. Madeline suspected they might be married. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Madeline said, tossing the drawer away, glad that Julchen had insisted she bring her gloves. 

Julchen fired a bullet at them, purposely missing and the two took their surprise as an opportunity to run. Blue and red painted the windows and a sinking feeling in Madeline’s stomach caused her to freeze. “Julchen, I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, Birdie. They’ll never take us alive.” Julchen said with a confident smirk, raising her gun and gesturing for Madeline to do the same.

“-Police Department. Come out with you hands up! We have the place surrounded.” came the distant shout. 

“Where’re we going to go?” Maddie whispered.

Julchen bit her lip and walked out the door, gun front and center, ready to take down everyone with her. Madeline followed her, determinedly. They were partners. They would burn the place to the ground if need be. They were either together or not at all. No matter the danger, Madeline would never leave her Julchen. 

Madeline focused her gun on one target, a blonde woman in the front. She looked like she might be the chief, a hard set look of determination on her pretty, tan face. Her blonde curls were pulled tightly back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were full of mercy, but Madeline could tell she was as determined to arrest them as the two were to avoid capture at all costs. 

“PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! PUT THEM DOWN.” The woman shouted.

Madeline shook her head, and looked at Julchen. “Julchen, shoot me.”

Julchen’s hand faltered and she turned on Madeline in horror. “What?”

“I need you to shoot me. And I you, it’s the only way.” 

Julchen shook her head violently. “Nein! I won’t, there must-”

“There’s not. Come on. On three, okay?”

“PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!” The woman called again. 

“Julchen, please. If they kill only one of us, I couldn’t live with myself.” Madeline begged. “One-”

“WE WILL FIRE!” the woman warned.

“Two-” Madeline counted, turning her gun to Julchen’s head as Julchen did the same.

“Ready men?” The woman said, perhaps not having realized the situation.   
“Three.” Madeline managed, crying as she squeezed the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please. Even to tell me you hated it. I really like comments.


End file.
